Walk a Little Taller
by Fact Vs Fiction
Summary: A certain Ice captain is having issues with his appearance. The most unexpected person offers a little advice.


**Title: Walk a Little Taller**

**Author: FactVsFiction**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Nanao Ise and Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or it's characters.**

**A/N: I admit it. I have absolutely no excuse for this. As far as I know there are no fics involving these two characters on ff so I decided to make one. It turned out absolutely bizzare and kind of AU but I don't know, I kinda like it in a way. I've always had this notion that Nanao would look extremely young without the strict hairstyle and the scowl and this is the result. Enjoy! **

"I'm sorry Yamamoto-san but I just can't take a child's word for it. Children have no knowledge of the world." Said Byakuya coldly.

"DAMNIT I AM NOT A CHILD." Hitsugaya lost all patience. His voice echoed all over the meeting hall and was followed by absolute silence

Hitsugaya glanced around at his so called equals reactions, breathing heavily. He'd had it with the comments about his appearance. Just had it!

Unohana watched him with sympathy, an expression mirrored in the eyes of her second in command. Soi Fong, Maiyuri, their seconds as well as Hisagi and Iba-san looked like they agreed with Byakuya. The captain commander was, as always, unreadable. Ukitake looked concerned as did Matsumoto beside him. Kyoraku wasn't even looking at him, he noticed. Instead the man was watching his own second with an understanding gaze. Ise-fukutaichou herself was watching Hitsugaya though. It was unnerving, even as he stood Toshiro felt like she was looking straight through him…

"Hitsugaya-taichou your idea has been rejected by more than three captains."

"It isn't personal, Hitsugaya taichou."

The hell it wasn't! Thought Hitsugaya sourly. Still, his dignity would not allow him to storm from the room. That would not be conductive to proving maturity. Instead he bowed stiffly and left with his head held high.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hitsugaya-taichou. May I come in?"

Toshiro looked up to see Nanao-Ise. She was carrying a large bundle of paperwork on her hip.

"If you must, Ise-fukutaichou." Hitsugaya was in no mood to entertain. He almost felt bad for snapping but knew Ise-fukutaichou was not one to take things to heart. She did work for Kyoraku…

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Hitsugaya-taichou." She set the large bundle on the desk and Hitsugaya couldn't help but glare at it. More work.

"I filled it out for you… I figured you have enough to be doing with your side project Sir…"

"Which obviously isn't happening anymore." He snapped.

"Obviously."

The blunt reply made his head shoot up. Ise was always one of the most well mannered of the lieutenants.

"Forgive me sir but I honestly can't believe that you're just giving up."

"Is that so?" He almost snarled.

"Stop acting like a child!" She ordered. Hitsugaya's mouth snapped shut in shock.

"Apologies. That was out of line." She said quietly. "There is a reason I'm here, that I didn't send a seat. Other than overstepping my bounds, that is."

Hitsugaya smiled inwardly. He'd always appreciated her humour.

"Get to it Ise-fukutaichou." He said in a bored voice.

"Yes Sir. I actually wanted to show you something."

She pulled a sheet from the pile of paper work and placed it in front of him.

"It's a squad photo." Said Hitsugaya simply.

She pointed wordlessly at a person.

"It's a child." He said with a sharp note in his voice. "Ise if this is your idea of funny…"

"That's me." She said simply.

Hitsugaya promptly shut his mouth. The child she was referring to was tiny, looking maybe nine at a push, her hair done in long plaits.

"That's a seats photo."

"I was the eighth seat at the time sir. I'm one hundred and three in that picture. Four years older than you are now."

Hitsugaya stared at the photo then looked at the woman before him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that you aren't the only one sir. Taichou, Ukitake-taichou, Unohana-taichou and I all grew up at a decelerated rate. Yachiru-fukutaichou too. It's why Ukitake, Unohana and taichou don't look like Yamamoto-sama when he's only a little older… Nobody really talks about it much so you probably didn't know it was so common…"

"I-I didn't. Is there a known cause."

"What do you and the others besides myself and Yachiru have in common?"

"We're all captains… It's power related?"

"Once a certain threshold is crossed regarding a soul's power level the growth of a soul is slowed dramatically. Of course it's slightly more complicated than that, it also has to do with your method of drawing power. I can give you the relevant reading material if you're interested… There's more to me than most are aware Hitsugaya-taichou."

"But it speeds up again. I mean you went from eighth seat to fukutaichou."

"Not really. That was the other thing I wanted to show you actually. How you're received has a lot to do with how you present yourself. But more importantly, how you hold yourself." Said Nanao as she reached up, pulling the clip from her hair and removing her trademark glasses. Lastly she allowed her usual frown to slip away and offered a radiant smile.

Hitsugaya couldn't stop himself gaping this time. Before him stood a completely different woman. Ise Nanao looked no older than fifteen.

"See what I mean?" She asked with a slight smile. Hitsugaya nodded silently, his voice seemed to have escaped him. "Of course it's ridiculous that we should have to change the way we look just to please the system… It was the year after that photo was taken that I realised. You know that I'm responsible for devising the filing system that we use?"

"Yes. It's what got you your title as genius. Well deserved…" He murmured. "Why?"

"The Goeti 13 turned down the idea for the first time the year that photo was taken. Twice more after that in the next year but the year after that they finally accepted it. It's a good idea Hitsugaya-taichou. I've read your research and it will save seretei a lot of money without a doubt."

"I thought those reports were for captain's eyes only." He said with slight amusement.

"I do all my captain's paperwork. I see a lot of things I'm never meant to sir."

"I'm sure you do." Hitsugaya agreed. "You're telling me to keep pushing."

"Maybe not so hard this year. Leave them to sweat a little."

"Punish them?"

"Precisely." Nanao agreed. "They'll want it. Trust me."

Hitsugaya nodded slightly.

"I'd best get going Sir. I have to try and locate my captain." Said Nanao, pulling her hair back into a twist and placing her glasses on her nose. She headed for the door.

"Oh and Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Yes."

"Don't grow up to quickly. You're in the best years now, even if you don't realise it. Just walk a little taller, you're already in a powerful position."

Nanao shot him a cheeky grin, ruining her adult demeanour, and disappeared out the door.

Hitsugaya just stared after her. Two thoughts battled for dominance in him. One, that Ise Nanao was an incredibly bright woman and two,

She was hot.

**A/N: Like I said. I have no excuse. Let me know what you think. I'm heading back to Shun/Nana. Much safer waters. XD**

**Slán!**


End file.
